Wizards of Forks
by yatasu
Summary: The Russo family moved to Forks, meeting the Cullens. Will they become enemies or friends? What unforgettable events will occur? Will the Volturi be involved because "humans" know their secret? Will a battle start? Please read and R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Moved

**Wizards of Waverly Place and Twilight Combined Brings You:**

Wizards of Forks

**A/N: Hello everyone, I started watching Wizards of Waverly Place and I loved it! So I started to wonder what if Wizards of Waverly Place got combined with the Twilight Saga? This takes place after Breaking Dawn. Please review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Chapter 1: Moved**

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOSH!"

I groaned internally. "What's the matter Alice?"

"WE HAVE NEW PEOPLE!"

"Er, Alice that sounds a bit weird. But what are you talking about? And can you lower it down?"

Alice is my sister-in-law, and my best friend. She is a future-seeing pixie-looking vampire who is apparently…hyper.

"Bella, we newcomers! New classmates!" Alice exclaimed with a slightly lower voice.

"Ok, so I'm supposing that you did this exact thing when I was coming into town years ago?" I asked her.

"Yep."

"And she gave us a headache too." Edward said.

Yes I am married to Edward, the man of my dreams. Well really vampire of my dreams.

"We are going to have new friends!"

"Alice, we can't go around humans. They'll become suspicious." Edward reasoned.

Alice sighed deeply. "I know."

***

Alex Russo sighed.

She had to leave her best friend, Harper, because the Russo family had to move from New York to Forks in Washington.

"Alex would you stop sighing like crazy?" Justin, her older brother, said. He was clearly annoyed.

"Well, does it _irritate_ you?"

"Yea!"

"Well, then, no."

Justin scowled. Then it vanished and replaced by an understanding face.

"I know it's hard to leave Harper behind."

"How?" Alex asked.

"Because I have to leave my friends too."

"Oh those are your friends? Whoops I thought they were your robot companions." Alex said with a smile.

Justin gasped dramatically. "They're not my robot companions!" He argued. "They're…friends who…I…hang out with and make robots with…"

"…and people who you talk like aliens with?" Max finished. Max, their little brother, had just entered the room a few moments ago and just happened to hear the ending of their conservation.

"Well…!" Justin started. He hesitated before saying, "Yea."

"Ha!" Alex declared victoriously.

"Children, if you are going to argue all day, why don't you go unpack?" Theresa asked her kids.

"Alright."

"Sure."

"Do I have too?" Alex asked. She immediately got up and ran to her new room after receiving the look her mother gave her.

After being in the safety of her room, she took a look at the boxes that are laid on the floor and she frowned.

"Too much work." She stated simply and took out her wand.

"Boxes in my room, open up, take things out, and organize, before I meet my doom!" She chanted while waving her wand. Suddenly, clothes and various things rose from the boxes and fixed themselves to places throughout the room. Soon, her room looked just like her old room in New York City.

The only thing missing is her fur wallpaper.

"Where did I put it?" She wondered as she searched through a couple of boxes. After that, she gave up and went out of her room.

"Has anyone seen my fur wallpaper?" She asked.

"I think it's in Justin's room!" Her mom called.

"Justin's room…oh my gosh!" Alex raced towards her older brother's room and saw that the door was locked.

"Open the door Justin!" She yelled while banging on the door repeatedly.

"Why?"

"Mom said that my wallpaper is in your room!"

"What? No way!"

"Yes way! Just open the door!" Alex was getting very annoyed at Justin.

"Nuh-uh sister! Payback!" Alex could almost see the smirk written across Justin's face. Then she smiled. Duh! She's a wizard!

"Unlock, door lock!" She said and heard a click. She opened the door and jumped into the room.

"Found it!" She yelled as she picked her wallpaper from a box nearby. "Well, Justin, I win…again!" She said while walking out of the room, while Justin narrowed his eyes at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Forks' Substation

**A/N: I thank everyone for their reviews! They really help me write faster so please give me more! =]**

**Chapter Two: Forks' Substation**

"We _still_ have to work?!" Alex complained after she came down from her room. She had successfully placed her fur wallpaper onto her walls by magic.

"Remember, the only reason we have to move is because we have to make a business here in Forks." Her father, Jerry Russo, answered. "So now, we are going to name it "Forks' Substation" instead of "Waverly Place Substation". Haha get it?" Their father put on a goofy smile.

Alex, however, did not smile. "Dad, that's not even funny."

Jerry playfully glared at his daughter. "Get cleaning. Tomorrow is your first day of school. Fix up the place, will ya?" He said sternly.

Forks' Substation is a small restaurant the Russos found. It was a little larger than their other sandwich shop across the country, but it was almost the same. Their apartment, again like their other shop, is just above the restaurant.

"Fine." Alex pouted while moving a rag across a table. After a minute she said, "Done." She dropped the rag on the table and started to walk back upstairs.

Theresa put on her motherly face, stopping Alex in her tracks.

"Uh, can't we just use magic to clean up the place?" protested Alex.

"Hey, like I hadn't asked Mom about that earlier." Max said.

"You perfectly know the rules." Jerry said in a matter of fact tone.

Alex sighed while walking back to the dirty table. Jerry and Theresa walked into the kitchen, making sure the ingredients are in place.

Alex smile mischievously and pulled her wand out from her boot.

"Max, be my lookout."

"Why do I _always_ have to be it?!"

"Just do it!" Alex whispered urgently.

"Fine." Max said. After a few moments he said, "All clear."

"Good. Now, clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no!" Alex said while waving her trusty wand. Then, all the tables and chairs are sparkly and clean.

"ALEX!" Jerry said, scolding his daughter.

"Oh, come on Daddy, everything's clean anyway." Alex said while showing her puppy eyes.

Jerry looked like he was going to explode but gave up. "Fine I'll let this slip but the next time I catch you doing magic without my permission, you will be grounded."

"Thank you Daddy!" Alex said, hugging her dad.

"Daddy's little girl." Max muttered unhappily.


	3. Chapter 3: School

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The End.**

**A/N: Finally! The Russos go to school in Forks!**

**Chapter Three: School**

"NOOOO!" Alex Russo yelled.

"Alex what is it?" Justin ran into the room, closely followed by her parents and Max.

"Today's the first day of school!" She whined. Her family stared at her for a moment and left the room.

"Hey you guys are supposed to be comforting me!" Still no one came. They all know that Alex hated school. "Oh well." She shrugged. She got out of bed and did her early routines.

She scanned through her closet and found the perfect outfit. It was a Thread Social Double bow jersey sweater, blue skinny jeans, a black and white scarf, checkered flats, and a checkered bag. **(A/N) Outfit on profile.) **Alex may be a troublemaking girl, but she has to trouble-make in style.

Alex smiled at her reflection in her mirror. "Perfect." She said. She then went downstairs to the sandwich shop to get her lunch.

"Here you go honey." Theresa said as she handed Alex a brown paper bag.

"'Kay." she said.

***

Alex walked to her first class, Biology. She "promised" her parents that she would go to her classes early, for at least the first day. But…they never said she couldn't _break_ the promise. However, she decided to go to her first class before the bell because there is nothing to do in the halls. No Harper…no Dean, and no Gigi.

"I'm Alex Russo." She informed the teacher. "Uh…" She looked down onto the schedule. "Mr. Miller. You're supposed to sign this." She handed over the form the secretary had given her and her brothers.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Russo. Welcome to our class." Mr. Miller said with a droning tone.

"_Somehow_ I don't feel so welcome." Alex said.

Mr. Miller narrowed his eyes. "Well, Russo, sit in the seat in the back."

Alex shrugged and walked toward the back. She sat in the only seat available; the desk has gum under it and tons of writing.

"_Psst!_" An annoying voice called her.

Alex ignored the voice and started to play with a lock of her hair.

"_Psst!"_ The voice called again. Alex ignored it yet again.

Then she felt something hit her back. Man I think I found myself a stalker_. _Alex muttered with her eyes closed in frustration. She took a deep breath and turned to the boy that was sitting next to her.

"_What_."

"You're Alexandria, right? Hey I'm Nick Newton." He said with a cheery voice, totally missing the fact that Alex did not want to talk to him. **(A/N: Haha a descendent of Mike's!)**

"Hey I'm _not_ Alexandria." Alex said with a scowl. She hated being called _Alexandria._

"Ok, then what's your name?" Newton whispered.

"Alex." She hissed.

"Oh. Ok, then what's your next class? I should really walk you to it, you know, because you're the new kid. Oh maybe we should hang out sometime too, so I can help you with homework or something." He said in one breath.

"Um…no thanks…er what's your name?" Alex said, not caring much. The boy wasn't really her type. He wasn't even _cute_.

"Nick." Newton answered with his smile faltering.

"Righhttt…" And Alex turned her full attention for the first time toward the teacher, because she had just found someone more horrible and annoying than a teacher.

_I wonder where's the principal's office? Because surely I would go there daily…again._

***

"Finally! Lunch!" Alex said, relieved. She hated all the classes she had so far, and she practically hated all the boys who had talked to her. Again, they are not her type. Thinking about the boys had angered her so much that she started hitting the desk repeatedly with her head for almost _every_ period. Some teachers had given her a warning, or an understanding look. Sterner teachers had sent her to the principal's office already. By lunch time, Alex swore that she had already memorized two different paths to the office.

"Hey Alex!" Newton, again, called from the other side of the cafeteria. "Want to sit with us?" Every head turned towards her. Hadn't he already understood that she is a troublemaker? He witnessed Alex getting into trouble five times, being sent to the principal's office three times, and he _still_ hadn't left her alone.

Alex glared at him.

"Well, _Newton_, I actually have a family here." She hinted. And she turned her heel and walked towards the table her brothers were sitting.

"Hey Alex, don't see you around us so much." Justin said, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Hey Justin!" A couple of cheerleaders called. He waved at them and they giggled.

"Well, maybe it's because of these boys around here. They're _so_ annoying!"

"Wow Alex, that's something coming out from you. Because usually _you're_ the annoying one." Max told her.

"I know! These boys are stealing my reputation!" Alex complained. "Oh and by the way, have you found any _robot companions_ lately? Or maybe somebody who speaks _alien_?" she asked Justin with a smirk.

Justin rolled his eyes. "No. Apparently, no one here is _normal_."

"Haha! You call people who speak like aliens and build robots _normal_?" Max laughed.

"_Max_!" Justin nudged his brother with his elbow. "I meant normal as my friends at home."

"I agree with Max; even the robot builders at home aren't _normal_." Alex said.

"Alex, Max you keep out of this!" Justin whispered urgently.

His younger siblings glanced at each other quickly and they both said, "Sure…like you can trust us to do that."


	4. Chapter 4: Oh My Gosh

**(A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding my story as one of your favorites! But I also lack in reviews so I would really appreciate it if the people who added my story will review too. I'd also would appreciate that all you readers would read and review on my other stories since they lack in popularity. Also, I would like everyone to participate in my poll.)**

**Chapter Four: Oh…My…Gosh.**

While the Russo's were continuing their lunch, they all noticed that the air around them got all tense. They turned toward the door and found themselves looking at the most beautiful people they ever seen.

"Oh…" Alex whispered.

"…my…" Max said.

"…gosh." Justin finished.

"So cute!" Alex exclaimed while Max said, "So hot!"

Justin ignored them and said, "So _evil_!"

Justin's younger siblings stared at him for a while. "_What_?!" They asked him. Their conversation was kept so silent that it was unnoticed by anybody.

"Er…I think Justin is malfunctioning again!" Alex said with a bright smile on her face.

"WHAT?!" Justin whisper-yelled at her. "Wha—what are you talking about? Like—what—_again_?" He stammered.

"Haha I made Justin talk like that again! Yes!" Alex high-fived Max.

"Guys, I'm serious—"

"Justin. When are you _not_ serious?" Max asked.

"Good one!" Alex jumped in and high-fived her brother again.

"AHH you're not listening to me!" Justin said, irritated that his siblings doesn't understand the danger.

"Now you figured that out?" Alex and Max smirked.

Justin gave them a stern look and said, "They're _vampires_."

**(A/N: Sorry everybody! I know that this is a very short chapter and I apologize for it, please put down your pitchforks. I'm sorry for the late update but this is the end of the summer so I'm becoming really busy. So again, please review, try my other stories, review those too, and please vote on my poll!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Jess**


	5. Chapter 5: Vampires

**(A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! Once again, please vote on my polls and check out my other stories!)**

_**Recap from Chapter Four:**_

_Justin gave them a stern look and said, "They're vampires."_

**Chapter Five: Vampires**

"WHAT!" Alex and Max shouted wide-eyed. Everybody in the cafeteria turned toward them, including the vampires.

Alex stood up to tell everyone, "Huh. Yea. Er…homework…problems." She then whispered to herself, "Yea we were discussing homework problems, good." She continued out loud, "We're discussing homework problems people! No need to stare because…" Alex paused, thinking of what to say. "…homework problems…are…boring." She trailed off and quickly sat back down.

"Hah those people fell for it—what?!" She asked Justin in the same tone but in a more silent voice.

"They're vampires!" He whispered back.

"Er…" Alex turned to look at the beautiful people. She turned back to her brother with a look that questioned his sanity.

"I'm serious!"

"You already said that." Max commented.

Justin slowly turned his head towards his brother. He whispered, "Max. Why don't you go over to your classmates and talk about…races to fill up a glass with spit. You know, what you always do?"

"You're right Justin! I should do that! And look. I don't _always_ do that. I do that when I have time." And after that, Max walked towards a table of boys.

"And since we got rid of _him_, let's continue our problem." Justin turned towards Alex but found no one there in her seat. "Alex?"

He looked at the table where the vampires are and he cannot believe his eyes. Alex was talking and _laughing_ with one of the vampires!

"What is—Alex—vampires—UGH!" Justin yelled silently to himself as he ran towards his sister.

"Alex, what are you doing?!" He asked after pulling Alex away from the table. He received some confused looks from the vampires.

"I'm talking to this girl named Alice Cullen and she _loves_ shopping and fashion!"

"Alex you can't make a relationship with one of them!"

"Justin, Justin, Justin. My _dear_ brother." She said sarcastically while patting his back. "They didn't do _anything_ wrong! They're actually very nice." Alex turned and waved to Alice, who waved back. "Anyway, I had already made plans to go shopping with Alice on Friday. So pretty much you're five minutes late, buddy."

And from that, Alex turned on her heel and walked back to the Cullens.


	6. Chapter 6: Telling Dad

**(A/N: OMG!! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Wow I have 37! They all just warm my heart up and make me write more! But as many of you know, the school year had begun and I hate to announce it but I can't write as often and fast as usual. However, I will try to fit writing in with my schedule. I am also currently writing another story, this time it's not related to Twilight. I hope you guys would check it out, especially you anime fans! Wow this must be the longest Author's Note I ever had! Anyways, here's the next chapter!)**

**Chapter Six: Telling Dad**

The rest of the school day passed without any big event, apart from Alex hanging around a group of vampires who craves for her blood.

**(A/N: Sorry, skipping around)**

After the day ended, Justin rushed towards home.

"Hello, honey. How was school? Did Alex get into trouble _again_?" Theresa asked.

"In a sense, yes. Where's Dad?"

"Upstairs—" But before Mrs. Russo finished her sentence, Justin already rushed upstairs to their apartment above Forks' Substation.

"—having the strawberry-kiwi smoothie you put in the fridge last night." She finished. Theresa shrugged. "I warned him." She then continued taking the orders from the current customers in the substation.

* * *

"Dad!" Justin exclaimed when his father was in sight. "You can't believe what happened in school today—is that the strawberry-kiwi smoothie I put in the fridge last night?" He asked suspiciously while pointing to the cup in his father's hand.

"What smoothie—oh you mean this one? Um, of course not!" Jerry laughed but stopped immediately when he saw his son's hands on his hips.

"But—eh—I was—I needed a smoothie." Jerry confessed while holding his hands up. "Now what happened in school?" He added before Justin can say anything more.

"Ok, long story short. Alex got friends that craves for her blood."

"Um…I'm not familiar with that phrase." Justin rolled his eyes. He was getting impatient by the second. Alex and Max aren't back from school yet.

"I meant that Alex found a group of vampires, became friends, and they want to have her for dinner! And they probably want Max for dessert!"

"WHAT! They can't just take my children and make them into meals—wait what's the appetizer?"

"Dad, this isn't a joke!"

"I'm just curious!"

"Dad! They're not home from school yet! The vampires probably kidnapped them already!"

"—But what's—"

Justin raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch and stared at his father while folding his arms across his chest.

Jerry sighed. "Fine, but when I get there, you better tell me what the appetizer is. I hope they have cheese balls there." He said while he got his jacket. "'Cause I'm joining them if they do."

"Dad, you got to cut down on the cheese."

**(A/N: Sorry for the short and delayed chapter. I know this chapter isn't as funny but give me time to breathe please! Your reviews come in mobs! And that I like! =])**


	7. Chapter 7: At the House

**(A/N: Sorry everybody for making this chapter take too long! I promised this chapter like, a long time ago, but yea it took, like, a long time DX. I am terribly sorry and I'm sure you all hate me :( But I hope you'll forgive me! I had to do a project and continue some of my other stories (I have tons) and yea. I know I sound like giving excuses to bail, but please bear with me!! Anyways, here's the chapter!)**

**Chapter Seven: The Meeting with Vampires**

"Do you even know where the vampire's house is?" Jerry asked.

"Uh…no…"

"Then why in the world are we in the car?!"

"…Dad…that's the only transportation we _have_."

"You're a wizard, Justin." Jerry said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that? I could just transport us to their house!" Justin exclaimed.

"Oh…I was thinking of something else…but I like your way better! Now work the magic!"

**Ten Minutes Earlier…**

"W-O-W." Alex sounded out as Alice pulled in. Alex had been invited to go over to the Cullen's house.

"Thank, Alex! Esme designed it! Are you sure your parents would allow you to be here?" Alice asked.

"Psh…of course!" Alex said. They walked into the house, and Alex is really amazed.

"Wow." She stated again. Alice giggled.

"Welcome to the Cullen's residence!" She exclaimed while jumping up and down.

**(A/N: I am so so so so ****so**__**sorry for making this so delayed and so short! DX. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I hope the next chapter would be up soon! :D)**


	8. Chapter 8: Wrong Places

**(A/N: I am so terribly sorry for delaying the chapters…I have a bad case of Writer's Block! But since it's the Winter Vacation, I guess the Writer's Block got cured…so thank the Winter Vacation! :D)**

**Chapter Eight: Wrong Places**

Alex stared at Alice for a moment while she's bouncing up and down.

"Are you always this hyper?" She asked. "Wait for it…yes you are."

Alice nodded frantically as she grinned. "That's what everybody says." She shrugged.

"Wait a second…where's Max?" Alex asked. "Not that I care…" She whispered to herself.

Alice giggled, and then sighed. "He's in the Jeep with Emmett."

**Scene changes to Max and Emmett 'dancing' to the blasting music. Max does the Robot while Emmett…let's just say he's doing some kind of dance we have no idea of.**

"Oh."

**Meanwhile…**

"Alex and Max needs our help, so transport us to the vampires' before they even yelp!" Justin chanted and he waved his wand. Nothing happened.

"Alex was right…you're bad at these spells." Jerry muttered.

Justin froze. "I heard that, Dad."

"Well—really—whatever—just say what I say." Jerry stammered. "Transporter, take us to the nearest monster!" He said quickly in one breath.

Justin repeated the spell and a bright light shone. When the light faded, the two appeared at a graveyard.

"The vampires live here?" Jerry asked.

"And how should I know?" Justin asked back.

Suddenly a rumbling echoed throughout the cemetery. The two wizards jumped when they saw a shadow envelop them…

**Let's go to Emmett and Max and see how they're doing…**

"Dude, what are you doing?" Max asked.

"I'm doing the Jumper. I invented it myself." Emmett replied with a proud smile.

"And why is it called—" Before he can finish his sentence, Emmett jumped high in his seat.

"Ohhh…" Soon, Max started dancing 'The Jumper' along with Emmett, jumping around now and then.

"Whoop, whoop!" Emmett yelled suddenly as he held his arms high into the air.

"And what kind of dance is that?"

"The Whoop, Whoop! You like it?"

Max paused for a second. "Dude, you have _awesome_ moves!" And they both switched dances to 'The Whoop, Whoop'.

"Whoop, whoop!" Max shouted, laughing.

All of a sudden, police sirens rang through their ears. The two dancers stopped and listened closely. The sirens are coming closer.

"Oh, dammit!" Emmett yelled, putting the Jeep on reverse. He stomped on the pedal. Literally. The car lurched forward as their speed passed the 120 mark.

"Dude, they're chasing us!" Max yelled.

"Well, let's show them how fast this baby can go!" Emmett pressed on the gas pedal and their speed passed the 200 mark.

"You're speeding." Max stated.

"So?"

Max shrugged and turned up the music.

"Kid, wouldn't we get a higher fine?" Emmett asked.

"So?"

Emmett hesitated and grinned widely. "I like you kid."


	9. Tumblr

**A/N: I'm still writing…! Sorry for the inconvenience but my brain is broken. :( I hate Writer's Block :(. Anyways, the ones who have Tumblr (or not) add/follow me: **

**http://sunrisejli129(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**And I still have the poll up—please vote!**

**I'll try to post the chapters up soon…busy, yet boring vacation!**


End file.
